


25th

by puhnatsson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: many thanks to amazing N U T S H E L F for translation
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	25th

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to amazing N U T S H E L F for translation

A rustle. Quiet and ticklish. Adam stirs and feels something sliding off him. Something a lot like leaves, soft and cool to the touch. He looks closer, and is surprised to find it's a banknote. He's covered by them, completely. All of the bed, too. The floor is one big green carpet made of money. There are bills stuck to the light fixture as well.

"You don't have to go to work today", Adam hears Lynch's voice, thick with sleep, from somewhere to his right. Ronan yawns, grabbing Adam across his chest and pulling him closer. "That's what you make in a year. All in one day! Can't you skip just once?"

Parrish sighs. Here we go again. Again meaning the 25th time, to be exact. Ronan's 25th attempt to sabotage Adam getting ready for work. Such dedication deserves to be commemorated with a smack.

The last time, all of Adam's clothes had disappeared. Like, really, ALL of them. Lynch's tattered black jeans and his t-shirts with their obscene slogans were hardly work-appropriate for Adam. And the day before that, not a single door in their house would let him through. Adam had to climb out through the window.

"You know damn well that I can't."

Adam frees himself from the embrace of this insolent bastard who, by some unbelievable coincidence, happens to be his boyfriend. He stands up and stretches, causing banknotes to quietly fall off his naked body. Lynch groans frustratedly into his pillow.

"Oh, come on, Parrish."

"No."

"Adam!" Ronan sits on the bed, huffing from all the bills that cling to him.  
The hurt look on Ronan's face tugs at Adam's conscience. Adam is about to say these kind of tactics are against the rules, when the heap of notes to Ronan’s right suddenly rustles.

"Fucking hell, could you stop yelling? It's 7 a.m. for fuck's sake", Joseph says hoarsely and angrily pushes the blanket off his head. He takes one of the banknotes and looks at it through the light. "What's wrong with this shit? It has no watermarks. Is that Dick III for president? Lynch, you dumbass, how many times do I need to teach you? No, don't answer. You're hopeless." Kavinsky crumples the bill and throws it off the bed.

Adam gives Ronan’s forehead a light thwack and shoves him back onto the pillow.

It's 7 a.m. He needs a shower, breakfast, to tie his tie, to kiss his idiots. And then he'll be ready.


End file.
